When they Start to Walk and Talk
by Zoa Rulz
Summary: What kind of adventures did the Mario gang have as babies? Hilarious ones that's what! Please R & R! First up... to the Mushroom Kingdom!
1. To the Mushroom Kingdom! What's that?

When Babies Start to Walk and Talk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MARIO!!! If you don't believe me go flame!!! Wait, don't do that!  
  
YLF: if you're reading this, thank you Supersmashgal for giving me that tip! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: When they Started  
  
Narrator: One fine and bright morning, we find our heroes at their home... but since they are babies, we shall never know what they're talking about... until...  
  
Baby Mario: Uh, Luigi I... can... TALK!  
  
Narrator: What in the world?  
  
Baby Luigi: Not to mention being able to yell, but I can too!!! *Pauses* Now that we can walk and talk, and of course yell, let's go explore the world Maria...  
  
Baby Mario: It's Mario.  
  
Baby Luigi: Same thing, anyways what do you think?  
  
Baby Mario: With you?  
  
Baby Luigi: Yes.  
  
Baby Mario: No way!!! Not with you! I'd rather go with Baby Bowser!  
  
Baby Luigi: Fine, have it your way... you can stay here by yourself with no body around.  
  
Baby Mario: No I didn't mean it like that. I'll go with you.  
  
Baby Luigi: Let's be like our dads and be heroes! Let us be brave like them!  
  
~A Few Minutes Later and a lot of falling down~  
  
Narrator: Baby Luigi and Maria...  
  
Baby Mario: Mario.  
  
Narrator: What ever, well they find themselves at the door. The question is, how do they open it?  
  
Baby Mario: How do we open it?  
  
Baby Luigi: I saw da grown ups turn dat round ting.  
  
Baby Mario: Ooo... shiney... *Turns round AND shiney thing*  
  
Door: *Slowly creeks open*  
  
Baby Luigi: So dats what it do!  
  
Baby Mario: Tings are to slow!!! *Stumbles out the door with Luigi (For now on I'm calling them Mario and Luigi)*  
  
~Outside and many stumbles later~  
  
Mario: Now what do we do smarty?  
  
Luigi: Dad is always poppin in n out of dat pipe.  
  
Mario: Okie dokie! *Both walk to the pipe and jump through it*  
  
Luigi: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Narrator: Now our heroes are at the mushroom kingdom. What will they do now???  
  
TBC.........  
  
R & R please! 


	2. Meeting Princess Peach

THE DAY THE MARIO BROS MEET PEACH  
  
Narrator: The Mario bros were whizzing through the pipe when all of the sudden they go whizzing in the air.  
  
Luigi: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Mario: *About to throw up landed and threw up any way*thank god it's over.  
  
Luigi: Man it's over.  
  
Mario: Now were do we go smarty.  
  
Luigi: To the castle we go.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
Narrator: They found themselves at the castle.  
  
Mario: *Knocking on door*  
  
Peach: Who is it?  
  
Mario: Its me Mario.  
  
Peach: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, come on in Mario.  
  
Mario: *opens door*were are you peach?  
  
Peach: At the top floor Mario.  
  
Mario and Luigi: *walked up to top floor*.  
  
Peach and yoshi: Hello.  
  
Mario and Luigi: Hello.  
  
Peach: What have you been up to today.  
  
Mario: We were just getting out to see the world.  
  
Peach: Can I come too.  
  
Luigi: sure.  
  
Peach: yay.  
  
Peach: Well lets get started.  
  
Ylf:I hope you enjoyed the chapter .R& R but please no flames. 


	3. To the Flower Kingdom and Beyond!

To the Flower Kingdom and Beyond  
  
YLF: Thank you for the reviews Supersmashgal! Glad you like the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Now who in their rightful minds would think that I own Mario?  
  
Lawyers: Say it or face the consequences!  
  
Disclaimer: I was getting on to that part, cause I don't own Mario.  
  
Lawyers: Man, can't believe he said it, oh well, coffee break anyone?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Luigi: Where to now?  
  
Peach: How 'bouts the Kingdom of floweriness.  
  
Mario: Flower Kingdom.  
  
Peach: What ever Maria...  
  
Mario: IT'S MARIO BAKA (Japanese for idiot or stupid. Let's say he saw his father say it)!!!  
  
Peach: Same diff, so what y'all think.  
  
Luigi & Mario: C'mon! Let's go!  
  
Mario: Which way?  
  
Peach: Due west, whatever dat means.  
  
Narrator: So after Peach gets them lost several times, they find a fork on the East trail.  
  
Yoshi: No way cause I ain't gonna follow you again just to get lost! Mario and Peach go left and me n Luigi will take da right path!  
  
Peach: Fine... 'Why do I have to be stuck with this pathetic excuse for a hero?'  
  
LEFT: *Both start a walking*  
  
RIGHT: *Ditto*  
  
Narrator: Luigi and Yoshi reached the flower kingdom before Peach and Mario (Well Yoshi did manage to get Luigi to ride him, or it could have been that Peach got Mario and herself lost again). About an hour later Peach and Mario trample out of the woods with torn up clothes.  
  
Mario: Remind me to never pick a Violet again, I mean that flower attacked me!  
  
Luigi: My brother picks flowers? Write this in the memo! *Writes down the rather disturbing news* (How he knows to write is beyond me)  
  
Narrator: So they're off to the Flower Palace.  
  
Yoshi: Holy Crudamolie! This place is HUGE! I mean, look at dat door!  
  
Mario: *Rolls his eyes* Now how we gonna reach it Luigi?  
  
Luigi: *Lifts Mario*  
  
Narrator: So Mario finally opens the door after a thousand tumbles (Peach and Yoshi were so bored that they counted how many times they fell) and they walk in to find Lady Daisy.  
  
Daisy: HIYA!!! So what's y'all names?  
  
Luigi: I'm Luigi, that's Peach, the green fellow is Yoshi and dat over der is Midget.  
  
Mario: MY NAME IS MARIO, NOT MIDGET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daisy: So what are you doing?  
  
Mario: Exploring the world, wanna come?  
  
Daisy: SURE! ^-^  
  
TBC.........  
  
YLF: So anyways, hoped ya had a good laugh, so if you like Yu-Gi-Oh and wanna make your own adventure, my sister (Sphinx's Eternal Flame) wrote one! So please R & R!!! 


End file.
